Chen drank too much
by neptune729
Summary: When going to a party, Ran lets Chen have some champagne, and Yukari has brought soda from the outside world. On a car trip home, however, in a car Yukari got from the outside world, Chen's drinks want to get out... contains pee fetish material and loli.


"And you're saying you got this from the outside world?" Aya asked, furiously scribbling down on the sheet of paper she'd kept in her shirt pocket for an emergency. She didn't expect to work on a news story during a party at the Hakurei Shrine, but this strange new object was too interesting to pass up!

"Yep, it's called a car," said Yukari. "It's how people in the outside world get about... at least, when they aren't using trains."

Aya winced at the mention of trains, as her only experience of them was Yukari's unsuspecting victims! "...is it as dangerous as a train?"

"No, no, no," Yukari laughed. "People do get run over by cars, but they often survive with relatively minor injuries. Get run over by a train, and you won't survive. Of course, cars can be a lot more dangerous if the driver doesn't know what she's doing, for whatever reason..."

"Ahh, I guess Suika would never be allowed to drive one then," Aya laughed. The little oni was perpetually drunk, of course. Yukari laughed with her. "You're right," she laughed. "Of course, we're not planning on using the car for more than a few seconds today. I'll open up a gap and drive through it, and me, Ran and Chen will end up back at our house!"

"Aha!" said Aya, putting her pen and paper back into her pocket. "Then I don't see any problem with letting you have some sake, then?"  
Yukari toasted Aya's drink and took a large gulp. "I'll drink to that!" she said, as more of Gensokyo's partygoers stared at her car.

Outside, Chen was beaming. "And this is called a car! Yukari-sama got it yesterday!" she proudly said to the other kids in Gensokyo. "It's what humans in the outside world use to get around," she explained, as Wriggle, Cirno, Rumia and Mystia ooohed and aahed over the vehicle.

"Careful now," said Ran. "We don't want you to break anything, kids! A car is a very delicate machine!"

Wriggle didn't seem to be paying attention as she climbed onto the roof. Talking to them wasn't working, and it wasn't in Ran's caring nature to punish somebody else's kid, so she tried the only route left available to her: distraction.

"Look, kids!" Ran nervously giggled, and opened the bonnet of the car (she was taking care of Yukari's car keys) to reveal dozens of cola bottles. "Here's a drink from the outside world, that's suitable for you lot! It's called coke, and it tastes awesome!" She took out a bottle, and took a sip, then screwed up her face. "Uhh... at least it does when it isn't warm! Curse this heat... Cirno, can you help me?"

"Sure thing!" said the ice fairy, eager to show off her abilities. Ran took out a box, opened it up, filled it with water from the Hakurei hot spring, and Cirno froze it over, creating a cooler. After 20 minutes of playtime, the kids' drinks were ready. Chen took one sip. "Wow, this is amazing!" she beamed, wagging her tail enthusiastically, and purring after swallowing. The cool feeling of the bubbly drink on her tongue, the way the fizzy sweetness slid down her throat, the wetness in her mouth that relieved her warmth... Chen was amazed at this new drink! And her friends loved it too, although they didn't seem to share her passion for it. After a few hours, Chen was surrounded by ten empty cola bottles, while Cirno, Rumia, Mystia and Wriggle had stopped after two or three! Ran giggled. She liked to see her little shikigami happy.

The party was coming to a close, and everyone was gathered round the tables eagerly awaiting Reimu's speech.

"Ladies and... uhh... Rinnosuke! This party's been awesome, and I couldn't have thrown it without your help. Give yourselves a toast!"

A huge cheer went up from the crowd, and everyone toasted - wine and sake for the older girls, and champagne for the kids. Chen was already exhausted from drinking all that coke, but she decided to give her champagne a try. How could she not, when it was the only way to show her thanks and respect to Reimu? With a forced smile (she didn't really want to drink any more!) she toasted with Ran and gulped down her champagne. It tasted quite sweet and fizzy - kinda like the coke she'd tried - but it was a little bitter. Still, it was quite nice... she could see why kids were allowed to drink it every so often. It was at that moment, however, that she felt a little tickly tingle down underneath her skirt, where her bladder was. A lot of kids often get that... their first taste of alcohol goes right through them, and their inexperienced bladders are more sensitive... Oops, she thought. Maybe I drank too much...

"And of course, I have to thank Yukari, for bringing along so much party stuff from the outside world in her car!" Reimu continued. Come up here, Yukari!"

The enthusiastic applause of the crowd became somewhat less enthusiastic as Yukari stumbled up to the microphone, barely able to walk in a straight line, and just shouted out "WHOOOOO!" into the microphone. There were a few nervous giggles, weak applause, and a returned "WHOOO!" from Suika, who was perpetually drunk. Ran tried to cover Chen's eyes, but Chen merely rolled her eyes and smiled, as if to say "Oh, Yukari-sama!" Ran smiled back at Chen. She could deal with Yukari's drunkenness... but could the car?

"Relax!" Yukari drawled, hiccuping. "I may be drunk, but we don't have to... *hic!* we.. don't have to drive the car for long, right? I can just open up a portal and wheeeeeee!" Yukari promptly collapsed, giggling on the floor. Ran sighed, opening the car door, putting Yukari in the back seat and leaving a space for Chen in the front passenger seat. "I guess I'll have to drive, kiddo," Ran said, ruffling Chen's hair and picking her up. Chen smiled but winced a little as she was squeezed. The pressure of the hug made the pressure in her bladder increase, and the slight tickle in her bladder began to get stronger, and slide down into her urethra. "Damnit," thought Chen. "I really have to pee... I can hold it until we get home though! I'm a big girl!" Ran strapped her in, her tight seatbelt increasing the tingle in her crotch and ache in her bladder, and Chen moaned a little. "I must not show I need to go... I must not let it show!" she thought, putting on a smile and enthusiastically talking with Ran about the party. Ran turned the key, put her foot on the pedal, and the car lurched forward. Chen felt the pressure in her bladder change as the urine sloshed about inside her, and she could almost swear she could hear her pee move. She must hold it... she must not let it show...

As it turned out, Ran was a pretty smooth driver. She knew the quickest way home - which was still very long - and there were no speed bumps in Gensokyo. That's not to say there weren't setbacks, though! The pedestrians weren't used to cars and Ran had to lurch to a sudden stop every so often, making Chen's bladder vibrate and tingle inside her. Then there were times when Yukari would let out a drunken outburst, scaring Chen a little and making her urethral valve quiver. And all the time, the aching, throbbing pressure in her bladder increased, the tingle grew stronger and stronger and ticklier and ticklier, and the tingliest spot slid further down from her bladder down to her vulva. And Chen could actually feel her vulva itself pulsate a little, opening and closing. Chen thought of the tingle that slid down her urethra as being a little like a fuse. Being a girl, she had a much shorter urethra than a boy her age would. And being a kid, she had a short little fuse anyway. Little girls were the worst people at holding their pee, she deduced. Damn that tingle in her fuse... er, urethra! It kinda felt like there was a little ferret running round inside her, or that someone had stuck a feather in her urethra and was tickling her inside, slowly drawing it out and becoming more vigorous with their tickles. The tingle in her vulva felt kinda nice, but... too much. Like being tickled - she enjoyed being tickled by Ran-sama and Yukari-sama, but it got too much for her and she couldn't bear it for more than a few seconds. She winced, she blushed red, she fought back pee which leapt to freedom as sweat. She danced around in her seat, crossed her legs, and grabbed her crotch, squeezing hard, feeling the odd drip crawl out of her urethra. With one hand still tightly clasped around her crotch, pulling her skirt down a little, she tugged on Ran's sleeve. "Ran? I... I kinda have to pee.." she whimpered, knowing full well that "kinda have to pee" was an understatement, and that her bladder was full to the brim, tingling like mad. Her clitoris was beginning to stiffen and stick up, the way a boy's penis would. In a girl, such an erection wouldn't provide any protection against wetting, the way it would a boy. For Chen, the slight aroused sensation her hard-on was creating (a sensation that, as a little kid, she wasn't familiar with) only reinforced the tingle in her pussy.

Ran looked visibly troubled. "Well, Chen..." she said. "We can't really pull over... we're driving through the Forest of Magic at the moment, and although I bet all those trees look like urinals to you right now, I don't want you standing out there alone in such a dangerous place..." Chen's eyes began to water. Please, Ran, she thought? This is torture... "You could wet yourself, if you really have to... I mean, Yukari-sama would hate to get her car wet, but I would clean it up for you, Chen, and I'd take whatever punishment Yukari would dish out..." she was thankful Yukari couldn't hear her words, as she was half-passed out on the back seat by now! However, Chen rejected this option. "It really tingles, Ran-sama, and I kinda can't hold it, but... I don't wanna wet myself!" Chen almost cried. "This is my favourite outfit! My red skirt, cute white polo shirt, and red and gold-lined sweater vest on top... I don't wanna soak it!" Ran agreed. So many times Chen had made her nosebleed in that outfit... taking her sweater vest off, especially. Chen looked really adorable in her polo shirt and skirt, and a little drop of blood escaped from Ran's nose just thinking about it. "Damnit Chen," she thought to herself. "If only you hadn't had all those bottles of coke... there's only a few left!" Suddenly, she had an idea.

"...Chen, drink one of those bottles." Chen looked up at Ran as if she'd gone mad. "Ran-sama, what? That will just make my bladder even more full and... ahh!" she moaned. "I felt another little drop crawl out just now! How can drinking help!" Ran petted Chen's hair and smiled. "We're a long way from home, and you can't wait until the toilet... you'll just have to pee in an empty soda bottle, Chen. So drink up, and soon you'll have relief!" Chen smiled, her face glowing a cute cherry red and her tails wagging again. "Ah, that's a great idea! Thanks, Ran-sama!" She looked at the soda bottle as if it was her saviour, risked removing her hands from her crotch for a second to unscrew the lid, and with her left hand again clasped firmly around her throbbing crotch, her right hand grabbed the open bottle. She chugged with all her might, feeling the cool refreshingness of the soda as it slid down her throat. It fizzed and tingled on its way down. "Hey," she thought to herself. "My urethra is all fizzy and tingly... and pee is what happens when you drink too much, right? I wonder if they're connected..." before long, Chen had emptied the small soda bottle. Relief was now seconds away.

Cautiously, Chen removed her left hand from her crotch, and instead lifted up her red skirt with it. She looked down, and saw the front of her white bloomers was now stained with a few yellow wet spots. It didn't matter, she thought. It wasn't enough to ruin her beloved trademark outfit. With her left hand, she took her bloomers, and rolled up the right leg of them, pulling them aside. She could now see her smooth, pre-pubescent vulva, open, throbbing, smelling a little from the drops that had escaped, and immensely tingly upon being exposed to the air. With Ran fighting hard to concentrate on the road ahead, blood streaming from her nose hard now, Chen placed the opening of the soda bottle around her vulva with her right hand. She parted her little labia, knowing she would get a cleaner stream from a smaller opening (Yukari had taught her how to pee standing up, like a boy, so she knew her aiming techniques well), and she placed the bottle opening tight around her vibrating urethra orifice, holding it with her right hand, and holding her skirt and bloomers in place with her left. She was aimed. All she had to do was fire. She leaned back a little, meowed, made a cute little grunting noise as she pushed, and in a fraction of a second a thin yet fierce stream of pee shot out of her little urethra and tinkled as it filled up the bottle.

Chen's nose and cheeks showed a visible blush as her pee streamed out. She was visibly relieved, the noise coming from her sounding like a cross between a moan, a sigh, a contented "Ahhhh!" and a meowing or purring noise. As for her pee, it at first made a loud splashing noise as it hit the plastic of the soda bottle, which changed into a tinkle as it hit pee instead. The stream was thin yet flowing fast, and was a deep yellow, like barely-diluted apple juice. It frothed and bubbled a little as it was pounded from above by yet more flowing pee, and Chen's scent was strong. It smelt kind of nice, in fact, making Ran slightly aroused. Her driving was suffering for it, but it was worth it to get Chen relieved! And as for the sensation Chen was getting? Her little clitoris was twitching with sensual pleasure, as her urethra fizzed and tingled, as she felt the pee flowing through it. This was amazing, Chen thought. I really needed this pee. Ahhh...

A full three minutes of solid peeing later, Chen had one and a half soda bottles in front of her. The first was packed with bubbly yellow apple-juice-like fluid, warm and scented - her own pee. And the second one was half-full, as well! A few drips were still dribbling from her vulva, as Chen laid back, still sighing in pleasure. She'd opened her vulva wide while using the soda bottles, and didn't have to wipe - a little bit of drip-dry would sort her out. She rolled her bloomers back, adjusted her skirt, and screwed the top onto her bottles. "Wow," Ran said. "You really had to pee, didn't you, kid?" Chen blushed and giggled. "Yeah... the party was fun, and letting it all come out felt really, really amazing! I'm still tingling now, in fact... hehe! ...Oh, but what do I do with these bottles? I wouldn't want any of my friends seeing them and thinking they're apple juice!"

"We'll pour them out of the window," said Ran. "But I think we'll need to keep the empty bottles... you'll probably be using them again, and we should keep a few for when Wriggle, Cirno, Rumia and Mystia visit you and have to pee too!"

"Hehe, yeah. They'll only go into the forest floor. It'll be good for the soil!" Chen said, unscrewing the bottle caps and pouring away her urine. While she was doing this, Yukari snapped into life, and drunkenly opened a portal up for fun, unbeknownst to Chen and Ran. "I wonder how my friends are doing?" Chen thought out loud.

Meanwhile, many miles away near a frozen lake, one ice fairy was showing off to her friends. "EYE AM A GUINESS!," Cirno proudly declared to Wriggle, Mystia and Rumia. They had gotten back from the party earlier, while Chen, Ran and Yukari were still driving home, as the frozen lake was much closer to the Hakurei Shrine than the Yakumo home. "Eye am the greatest and strongest in Gensokyo, and you must all bow to me! In fact I..." Cirno gasped as a portal opened up above her, and two bottles' worth of warm cat pee soaked her from above, making her friends fall over with laughter.


End file.
